The present invention relates to applicator devices for fluid cosmetics, and more particularly to applicator devices of fluids known under the name of mascara or eye-liner.
The above mentioned cosmetics contain solvents which are often very volatile products, so that it is important that they are contained in a perfectly tight enclosure.
Such cosmetics have to be applied on the eyelashes or eyelids by means of a brush or a pencil which has to be squeezed at the moment when it is extracted from the case containing the cosmetics, in order to prevent the cosmetics from flowing away from the brush or the pencil, and risking to stain the face or dress of a lady user, and from being applied in a too large quantity on the eyelashes or eyelids.